elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kothringi
, the last living Kohtri man in .]] The Kothringi were a race of tribal men that once inhabited Black Marsh.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh The demonym is seen as both Kothri and Kothringi. They are noted for being fierce''Crafting Motif 12: Barbaric Style; and having "metallic skin"2920, vol 11 - Sun's Dusk'' and "reflective faces." History Before the Cyrodilic human slave uprising against the Ayleids in 1E 242, the Kothringi were among the many tribes of men that the Ayleids used as slaves.The Adabal-a The Kothringi were eventually wiped out by the Knahaten Flu that started in 2E 560. By 13th of Sun's Dawn, 2E 561, the Flu had already started affecting even the most remote of Kothri settlements, such as Stillrise Village in Shadowfen.Knahaten Flu Confirmed In that case, the Flu had apparently been brought into the settlement from Mud Tree Village, by two trader apprentices named Abaaleb and Sana. Still in 2E 561, Shaman Chirah of Stillrise (under Chieftain Suhlak's orders) prayed to Z'en for a cure for the deadly disease, but had no answer. That led him to appeal to Clavicus Vile, wishing for his village to not die from the disease. The Daedric Prince then turned all of the villagers into undead. Culture The Kothringi generally preferred to go naked, although a few wore clothes when outside their native land. Their garb, as seen in , appears to be simple leather with animal bones stitched in. They lived in round stone huts with chimneys, topped with domed thatched roofs. The triskelion is seen etched into rocks around their villages. They appear to have had a shamanic society and worshiped a pantheon of their own, but had no known unique gods. Z'en (a god of Toil) was apparently the main god, with Dibe-Mara-Kin (the "mothers of the Around-us") as blessing-givers.The Water-getting Girl and the Inverse Tiger In Stillrise Village, Clavicus Vile was worshiped as a last resort against the deadly Flu.Events of Notable Kothringi , a Kothri woman.]] The most well known member of the Kothringi Tribe is Zuuk. He is mentioned in the book series 2920, The Last Year of the First Era. Zuuk was a servant/guard of the Imperial mistress of Reman Cyrodiil. As seen in , by the second era, a Kothringi village Zuuk located on top of an Ayleid ruin was named after him. The last living member of the Kothringi was Drillk, who was apparently royalty. In , the Vestige has the choice to either let him live on as the last member of his people, or end his life for the sake of absorbing a keystone to further the cause of the Ebonheart Pact in Shadowfen. There is also an immortal village of Kothringi in Shadowfen called Stillrise Village that appears in Online. They have been turned into skeletons in exchange for immortality by Clavicus Vile. The Vestige learns that the village is divided between those who would like to end the curse and gain final rest, and those who would like to keep living despite the curse's disadvantages. They turn to the Vestige to decide their fate. Names of the undead Kothringi denizens of Stillrise Village include: *Chieftain Suhlak *War Chief Helushk *Shaman Chirah *Baela *Hamu *Dabinukal *Dassi *Maeonius *Acolyte Morag *Eral *Dussir *Kedis *Erunassur *Ababael *Lunutli *Ulster Gallery Kothringitriskelion.png|The triskelion is seen throughout Kothringi villages Undeadkothringi.png|An undead from Stillrise Village Kothringi Male.jpeg|War Chief Helushk Trivia *The ruins of their civilization are shown to Decumus Scotti in The Argonian Account, Book IV The Argonian Account, Book IV *It is known that at least some of the Kothringi were sailors. In Varieties of Faith in the Empire, it says the Bosmeri god Z'en is the "god of payment in kind. Studies indicate origins in both Argonian and Akaviri mythologies, perhaps introduced into Valenwood by Kothringi sailors."Varieties of Faith in the Empire Appearances * * * * de:Kothringi es:Kothringi fr:Kothringi it:Kothringi pl:Kothringi ru:Котринги Category:Races Category:Extinct Races Category:Humans Category:Culture of Black Marsh Category:Kothringi